TransformersX
by AutobotSeeker98
Summary: Mutants aren't as fictional as people once thought. They live amongst us. Two mutant girls are caught up in the battle of Chicago and meet two of the Autobots. Will they finally be accepted? Story better then summary...I think


TransformersX

"Normal"

_"Twin bond"_

_Thoughts_

Prologue: 

The dust of another building collapsing blew past the many people running for their lives in the used to be normal Chicago. It was just like an sci-fi movie, aliens coming down to earth to take over it and make man-kind their slaves. Only these aliens weren't small green men. These were giant metal beings known as Cybertronians. There are two factions of these Cybertronians, or commonly known as, transformers. The Autobots, who fight for the good of the universe, and the horrible Decepticons, who fight to conquer the universe. Decepticons were terrorizing, killing, and capturing the humans. All of them ran as quickly as they could, not knowing that their saviors were on the way. Two sixteen year old girls stood together watching all of the humans run away. One looked fairly normal with her brown hair and tan skin. The only strange part was her abnormally blue eyes. The other looked the same until the colors on her slowly faded away showing what she truly looked like. Her hair was naturally white with orange tips, her skin pale, and her eyes blue with yellow around the pupil of her eyes. She had a four pink scars run parallel across her right eye to her nose, a burn mark on her left arm, and more. Both of them wore clothes that had a few tears in them. The two looked each other and nodded their heads before they ran towards the metal being that was chasing the closest group of humans.

"_Hey Laura, do you think this creep will take long?"_ asked the pale teen. A smirk appeared on both of their faces as they ran. "_Let me answer it as the 'normal' humans say it… hell no!_" they laughed at this as they got closer to this metallic being. Soon, metal claws came out of Laura's hands as she jumped into the air and slashed at the monster's heart, also known as his spark. A scream of pain erupted from his vocal processors as he died. The humans he chased stopped and stared at him with confusion and amusement. When they saw the two girls, the fear they had before returned and they ran again. The nearby humans screamed "Mutants!" and "Freaks!" as they ran in terror once again.

Yes, mutants do exist. They have lived among humans for many years. The comic books and the movies? Most were created by mutants with the ability of foresight, friends of mutants who had this ability, or used the idea for they heard it from someone else without realizing it was from a mutant. All the characters in them were, are, or will be real. Storm, Wolverine, Professor X, Magneto, and Mystique, for example, are real. Laura is, in fact, the female clone of Wolverine, like it mentioned in X-Men evolution, but her personality is different from what is portrayed due to one person… her 'sister'.

"What? No 'thanks for saving our asses'?" asked Laura. The orange tipped girl just rolled her eyes at her 'sister'. Laura looked over in time to see it and it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Lighten up, Maggie, it isn't the end of the world," said Laura. Maggie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That was a bad choice of words, sis," said the latter, "Come on, let's go save these humans' asses." They ran off again, looking for another Decepticon to offline.

Laura heard a little girl scream and ran toward it with Maggie following her. They soon came across the little girl. She looked only about eight years old with light brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. Her mother, a blonde haired woman, stood by her pulling her away from the fight, calling out someone's name. "Will! Will!" Behind her, they saw a red eyed robot pointing its arm gun at her with a smirk on its face before it released a missile. Terror appeared on the mother and daughter's faces. Maggie quickly raised her arm and a stepped on car flew in front of the incoming missile. Disbelief flickered on the metal monster's face before it looked over at the two strange girls.

Laura turned toward the two humans and yelled, "Run!" The two quickly started to run but before they disappeared, the mother yelled back to the two mutants. "Thank you!" Surprise was seen on Laura and Maggie's faces before they both smiled a little before turning serious and facing their opponent. They spoke together as one, "We won't allow you to harm the humans!" The machine laughed at them after they had said this. "No one can destroy the Decepticons, especially you two. You will all die and be our servants. I will specifically hunt down those two and kill them both slowly!" he continued to laugh, not noticing the change in the two teen mutants.

Anger was easily seen on their faces and they felt it start to consume them. Soon, they felt no control of their bodies and they could no longer feel what was happening. Their emotions and powers took over them and if you looked closely, you would see Maggie's eyes turn from there cold blue and tinted yellow color to red to golden yellow and all the scars on her body faded until they were barely seen. All metal around her started to rise off the ground, including the mech that was still laughing at them. Laura's pupils turned to slits and turned blood red. Her skin started to look as if it was filled with sharp knives, almost able to cut through. Both started to glow a light blue color. A single beam flew off them and into the distance, where was unknown of at the moment

He noticed too late what had happened and when he did, he was propelled into the nearest building, crushing it underneath his immense form. As he raised his black helm at them, he saw the blue aura around them. "What in the Pit is…?" He didn't get a chance to finish before his spark chamber imploded into his spark, offlining him. Placid expressions were on the two's faces, as if nothing could bother them. A piece of metal flew in front of Laura and she jumped on. Together, they flew off looking for another Decepticon victim. During the fight of Chicago, blue beams of light flew off of them, some returning to them. Laura was now covered in metal spikes all over her seen skin. They killed Decepticon after Decepticon, whether a vital part of said Decepticon was crushed or if Laura was flown through them, cutting out the machines precious wires and insides. Each time they killed, a blue light flew from them to the alien and then back to them. Soon, the fight was over, the Decepticons lost, their leader was dead for Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots that were thought dead, beheaded him. The traitorous Sentinel Prime met a similar fate from the same Autobot. The two mutant girls lost their blue aura, turned back to normal, and fell towards the ground. They crashed into the rubble of the city and slowly started to fall unconscious.

Maggie was barely awake when she felt the ground tremble slightly and heard two voices. "I can't believe that I almost missed the entire battle and look! Those Deceptiafts messed up my perfect paint job!" said an annoyed, robotic voice. Another soon replied, "Hey, be happy you landed with enough time to land on earth, get a vehicle mode, and get into the battle when you could, you might have missed it! Besides, you can fix that up easy peasy lemon squeezy. " The annoyed voice sighed, "I guess your right… and what the frag does 'easy peasy lemon squeezy' mean!" Maggie barely heard what they were talking about but she knew it sounded similar to the conversations she has with Laura. Maggie turned her head slightly to see Laura with her eyes closed. Maggie tried to call out to the two voices. "H-hey, can anyone hear me?" she rasped, her voice sounding dry. The two voices didn't hear her and continued with their conversation. "Don't know, I think it means that it's super easy to do, it's a human saying." The first voice groaned again, "Human sayings make no sense... and why are we looking for any survivors? Either they left the city in the beginning or are dead in my opinion." Laura started to open her eyes and heard the two voices. Her voice wasn't as bad as Maggie's was, so she started to yell "Hey! Anyone out there? Hellooooooooooo! Kinda trapped here with my sister! HELLO! I WILL GET LOUDER IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME NOW, JACKASSES!" The two stopped talking. "Looks like you were wrong, Sunny," said voice number two. Voice number one replied, "Shut up Sides and don't call me that!" Maggie smiled at this and the both of them chuckled. Their vision was blurred slightly but they could still see colors very well. They soon saw two large shapes; one was a gold robot and the other silver. "Wow, it looks like they've been to the Pit and back," said the silver one, also known as voice number two. Laura decided to answer back, "Gee, thanks Mr. Silver Robot that makes me feel so great although I got no clue what/where the 'Pit' is!" Maggie, naturally, flicked her with her closest hand to Laura's head. "OW! What was that for?" "For being annoying." The two robots stared at them. The silver one then said, "You two sound just like Sunshine and myself," which resulted in 'Sunshine' hitting him on the head. 'Sunshine' looked at Maggie and blandly said, "You sound and look terrible, fleshy." Maggie rolled her eyes at him. "And you have a scratch on your arm, why state the facts?" The gold one clenched his servos at that. The two started to feel dizzy and closed their eyes. "Umm… I don't know much about fleshies but shouldn't you keep your eyes open?" asked 'Mr. Silver Robot'. The gold one only said, "Let's get them to Hatchet." The gold one picked up Maggie while the silver picked up Laura. Maggie whispered to the gold one, "Don't let the humans see me." This startled the robot carrying her. He looked at her curiously. "How come?" he inquired. She opened her eyes as best she could and looked up at him. It was then he saw her mostly bright blue and slightly yellow eyes and noticed how she looked different from the other humans. Maggie smiled sadly, "Humans don't like what they don't understand… me and Laura happen to be something they don't get… can you make me have the same colored skin and hair as my sis at all?" Her robot carrier had a surprised look on his face before he nodded. A blue light came from his optics and scanned Laura, then Maggie, putting a hologram over her to hide what she really looked like. She smiled again. "Thank you. My name is Maggie." Laura took this as her cue to say her own name, "And my name is Laura, how do you do?" and she and her carrier chuckled at that. Before they fell into unconsciousness, they heard the names of their rescuers. " Sunstreaker," said Maggie's robot. Laura's robot continued, "Sideswipe." Their memories awaited the two girls as they lost consciousness.


End file.
